Connection
by Scooter12345
Summary: Toby is babysitting AGAIN. Simon is acting weird. Toby is dying to figure out what's wrong with someone who seems so like himself. A two shot I think.


Simon took a deep breath as he re-entered the house. Dave was gone, Alvin was being a jerk and Toby was here playing video games again. He needed someone to talk to and he was NOT going to burden Theo with his problems no way no how.

"HEEEY Simon!" Alvin said with a big grin.

"What do you want Alvin," Simon said propping open a text book annoyed.

"Look Si, I don't get what your so miffed about," Alvin stated. Simon just glared daggers at Alvin. Alvin left muttering to himself; after Alvin left he sighed and set the text book down.

Toby had watched the entire interaction and noticed in the past week Alvin wasn't exactly being "nice" to Simon, at all. "Hey Si," he smiled, "What's wrong with the book?"

"I don't feel like reading," he said.

"Simon are you sick or something? You want me to call Dave?" Toby was going into nervous breakdown mode. Maybe he should call Julie she'd know what to do.

"No, I'm fine," Simon said turning away and bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Si, you can tell me what's wrong if you need to," Toby placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. Simon shrugged it off and left the room. "This is so unlike him," Toby whispered to himself, "I usually can't get him to shut up."

Simon flopped down on his bed and curled under the covers. He felt sick and tired so he just laid there ready to fall dead asleep. He eventually fell asleep; his breathing was genital; about half way through his sleep he started to have a terrible nightmare.

…

"HAHAHA!" One of the jocks laughed as Simon struggled in the toilet. He was going to be flushed away and no one cared. Alvin was cracking up hard in another one of the jocks hands.

"Simon's a nerdy . . ."

"Stop it."

"Freak"

"Stop it!"

"Dorky, idot!"

"STOP IT!"

. . .

"STOP IT! STOP IT! HELP! STOP IT!" He was panting like he couldn't breathe. The door had been locked so Toby picked it with a srewdriver and Theo was watching he could hear Simon screaming inside.

"Don't EVER do what I just did," Toby said putting the screw driver in his pocket.

"Okay Toady," Theo said with his little kid voice making it sound more like Toady than Toby. Toby nodded and rushed into the room Simon was a mess.

"HELP! ALIVIN STOP LAUGHING! HELP! MY GLASSES! HELP!"

"Simon! Simon wake up Si, it's okay! I'm right here I got you." Simon woke up in Toby's arms. Toby had him cradled against him.

"T-Toby?" Simon gasped.

"Yeah, it's alright, I got you. Bad dream?" Simon nodded. He clung tightly to Toby.

"Are you okay Simon?" Theo asked. Simon nodded and then looked up at Toby. Toby reached over and picked up Simon's glasses. Simon took them and put them on.

"I was drowning in a toilet, and you pulled me out."

"Hey, Theo I have some cheezy balls in the kitchen help yourself," Theo ran from the room a look of delight on his face. "How many swirlies have you gotten?" Toby asked horrified that any one would even THINK about putting someone that side in a toilet in the first place.

"About 2 every day," Simon said bitterly. "They call me names too, like nerd and geek. I even have my own theme song 'Super Nerdy Simon to the rescue!'" Simon noted a bit sadly.

"They shouldn't be allowed to get away with that," Toby patted his back.

"I don't even know why I go there anymore."

"Simon do you mean that?" Toby asked worried about Simon's well being.

"Yeah," Simon said dejectedly. "I don't even enjoy it anymore," he rolled over onto his side.

"Simon do you wanna talk to Dave or someone about this? I mean seriously," Simon shook his head.

"I don't feel like talking."

"I heard you aced your last science test good job Simon!" Toby said enthusiastically.

"Whatever," Simon muttered.

"Do you want Jeanette to come over I'm sure she'd love to come play."

"No," Simon answered in a monotone.

"You hungry Simon? Theo might like a playmate to eat with in the kitchen," Toby offered.

"That's your job."

"Simon I'm worried about you. You're, you're not really yourself."

"I know." Toby was worried that he wasn't getting more than two word responses when he would usually get a dissertation.

"Simon I'm going to call Dave," Theo said stroking Simon's soft brown fur.

"No, no, no! Don't call Dave! No!"

"Why not Simon," Simon looked up at Toby afraid.

"They s-s-said if I told anyone they would hold me under the water so that I could never talk again!" Simon shrieked shaking.

"I wouldn't let them do that Simon I promise."

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL . . .

"Alivin told us ALL about what happened with the baby sitter," the jocks mocked. Simon looked at Alvin with a look of 'how could you' written all over it.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Exactly what we said we were going to," the jock said. Jeanette saw and heard them and ran to tell Julie what was going on.

"JULIE! JULIE! JULIE!" She scampered into the music room. "The . . . jocks have . . . Simon prisoner! They're gonna drown him in a toilet!" Julie picked up the phone and dialed Toby to tell him what was going on.

Meanwhile . . .

DUNK

"Stop . . .!"

DUNK

"Please!"

DUNK

"I!"

DUNK

"Can't breathe!"

DUNK

"Good breathing is only for people who deserve it!"

"Oh, so you don't mean you then?" Toby said pulling Simon from his watery grave. "I think it's high time you learned yourselves the meaning of a good swirly," one by one Toby picked up each of the jocks and shoved their faces into the toilet. Simon was shivering terribly.

"Come on Simon," Toby said making a paper towel blanket, "Let's go home."

"Th-thanks T-Toby," Simon shivered. He sneezed. Toby smiled.

"There's someone waiting for you in Julie's office," Toby said setting Simon down on a desk in the room.

"Hey Si," Jeanette said with a grin.

"H-hi Jeanette." He stuttered. He was still freezing.

"Theo asked me to give this to you, he made it," Jeanette said wrapping a chipmunk size blanket around Simon. He smiled.

"I'm gonna take him home," Toby said to Julie.

"Toby," Julie said to him, "Talk to Simon. Your past wasn't perfect either." She kissed his cheek.

"Toby, I don't ever want to go back," Simon whispered "Never ever." Jeanette rubbed his paw.

"Take all the time off you need Si. I'll give you the notes," this made Simon smile. The drive home was silent. Simon had fallen asleep, and Toby was driving.

"You know Simon," he said talking to the sleeping chipmunk, "I was a lot like you when I was your age. I loved learning but HATED the atmosphere of school." He looked back at Simon when he stopped at a red light. "You know Simon, I should have let you stay home. I'm sorry." Simon smiled as Toby ran his hands over Simon's fur.

"Didja mean all that?" Simon asked sleepily

"I did," Toby smiled as they pulled into the driveway. "Are you up for a game of Super Mario Kart Wii?"

"You're on! But I get Mario!"

"I like Toady anyway he fits me don't you think?"

"Yeah, especially after what Theo calls you," Simon smiled. Toby propped him up on his shoulder and they walked into the house smiling. As competitive as Toby was he let Simon beat him a few times, or so he said.


End file.
